


Crash

by TheCaptain (BlueElectricFish)



Series: Doctor/Jack Stories [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Death, M/M, and undeath, only sort of jack/doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/TheCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watched silently as the car sped up, and he braced himself for impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

Jack watched silently as the car sped up, and he braced himself for impact.

The TARDIS whirred to a stop and The Doctor spun around to face Amy. His teeth were showing, perhaps a bit too much and Amy's hand was squeezing Rory's.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked, still smiling as he hopped off to the door, swinging it open and practically basking in the sunlight. Then, he stopped. He frowned. Amy walked over, dragging Rory behind her.

"What is it Doctor?" She peered out the door to the streets of a busy city. A woman screamed and Amy brought her eyes around to her.

"Amy!" Rory shouted, now pulling her, out the door and to a man that lie, obviously hit by a car, in the middle of the road. Rory's fingers ran along the neck, attempting to find a pulse. The Doctor slowly approached the two with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't bother." He muttered, looking down at the body of the man. Rory looked up at him as if he had just suggested they all go swimming in acid.

"Why the hell not?" He asked, pumping the man's chest slowly. The Doctor shrugged, eyes still fixated on the man.

"No need to." He said, just as the man gasped for breath, his chest arching unnaturally as possibly too much air entered his lungs. He coughed twice before standing slowly.

"Thank you, I think you saved me." He said carefully to Rory, who just stared in disbelief. He shook his head.

"No, you were just…you were just dead. I checked you're pulse. You died."

"He has a tendency to do that." The Doctor muttered from behind Amy, "Nice to see you, Jack." The man turned toward him.

"Doc? Get some more work done?" Jack joked. Amy squinted at him.

"You know the Doctor?" she asked. Jack shrugged, turning towards the other man.

"You got a really hot companion this time, Doc, how did you manage that?" He said, smiling his classic flirty smile. Rory stood up, placing himself between Amy and Jack.

"Could you please not hit on my wife?" He grumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Who said I was hitting on her, sexy?" He said. Rory blinked a couple times.

"Now, Jack." The Doctor reprimanded.

"Right right, can't say hello to anyone, can I, Doc?"

"You could always say hello to me."


End file.
